


Cold-Blooded Creature

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Winter turns Crowley into a walking ice cube. And what is, of course, the most foolproof way to warm up? Hugs from your angel, of course.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	Cold-Blooded Creature

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in what I plan to be a series of hug-centric ficlets throughout October. I got the idea when an artist friend of mine shared something about the idea of "hugtober" - draw a hug every day. Since I don't tend to draw, I thought I'd try writing a hug a day for the month. I'm jumping in pretty blind, so we'll see how it turns out, but I'm looking forward to trying this!

The door blew open and a rush of chilly air rolled through the shop. A moment later there was a  _ thud _ as the door closed, and Crowley called, “Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale, who was quite enthralled in the book that was lying open on the desk in front of him, didn’t answer.

Footsteps came closer, pausing behind Aziraphale’s chair. A second later icy fingers brushed the back of his neck.

Aziraphale yelped and snatched the fingers. Crowley cackled as Aziraphale swung up and out of the chair, gripping the offending hand. 

“You awful, cold-blooded creature,” he exclaimed. 

Crowley grinned at him. “Got your attention, didn’t I?”

“No, not at all,” Aziraphale retorted, not letting go of Crowley’s hand.

“Aw, come on,” Crowley said, still grinning. “You wouldn’t want me to freeze!”

“You’ll freeze  _ me,” _ Aziraphale huffed, but he reeled Crowley into a hug. 

Crowley tucked his face against Aziraphale’s shoulder with a pleased noise. Despite the chill that was transferring to Aziraphale via Crowley’s hands, jacket, and the decidedly icy nose that he was now nuzzling into Aziraphale’s neck, Aziraphale felt his heart melt a little.

“You could just ask,” he murmured.

“You were distracted,” Crowley replied, still sounding smug. “I was in a hurry.”

“Of course you were.” Aziraphale pulled him a little closer, and Crowley sighed a little. “You know, you’d warm up faster if you’d go drink some tea instead.”

“Later,” Crowley mumbled. “Stay here for a minute.”

And really, what could Aziraphale do with that but comply?


End file.
